


Mocha - Teen Wolf: Sterek FanFiction

by fosterthepasta (orphan_account)



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coffee, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:51:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fosterthepasta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek have always had an unusual friendship. After years of knowing each other and awkwardly disregarding the sexual tension, they finally start a relationship. However, living together is a strange experience that results in a mixture of erotic and loving memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mocha - Teen Wolf: Sterek FanFiction

Stiles inhales the cold autumn breeze as he gazes down at the blur of withered leaves crunching under his feet. He can feel the heat almost vibrate from the steaming beverages in his hand. 'Luckily I'm wearing gloves, my hands would have been scorched' Stiles thinks to himself. Stiles wouldn't usually wear gloves, but the fact that Derek had bought these ones is what made the discomforting choke worthwhile. Stiles' lungs fill with the cool air as he takes a deep breath, thinking back to last week: Derek and Stiles' anniversary, they had been together four months and Derek had decided to buy Stiles a pair of gloves because his hands are "always so cold, it's irritating".

Knowing that Derek had bought them just for him, is what makes Stiles love them so much. 

By the time Stiles has reached the loft, he realizes that the coffee that was burning him 20 minutes ago, felt as if it was ice now. Stiles fumbles in his pocket in search for his key, while in the process, almost completely emptying the contents of the two cups he held in his other hand. 'I'm not so good at multi-tasking' he thinks to himself. Stiles brushes the spilt coffee from his red jeans and looks to the sky, sighing. "This is going to stain".

Stiles walks swiftly through the loft, searching for Derek. "This better not be cold," Stiles mutters to himself. Derek immediately hears footsteps and he turns his head as his ears twitch, "Stiles, is that you?". Derek knows it's Stiles. He knows his sent, he just likes hearing his voice; it comforts him. "I got you coffee!" Stiles yells, glancing around the loft, curious as to where Derek is. "You took your time" Derek mocks as he slowly approaches him with a cheeky grin. Stiles' face immediately lights up the moment he sees Derek.

Derek extends his arm, ready to grasp his coffee, however, he is suddenly interrupted by Stiles. "You have to give me a kiss before you can get your coffee" Stiles chirps as he stares at Derek's firm lips. "Stiles, you do know that I can just break your arm and take my coffee" Derek laughs as he gestures towards Stiles' arm. However, Stiles proceeds to point towards his left cheek, tapping it ever so gently. Derek gazes at Stiles' moles, licking his lips until he can't bare it anymore, he leaps towards Stiles and grips softly onto his jaw, staring into Stiles' beautiful and beckoning eyes. He turns Stiles' head as he leans in and intensely kisses him. Stiles immediately drops the coffee but neither of them budge. 

Derek, presses against Stiles, forcing him to lean against the mahogany table. Derek firmly grips onto Stiles' thighs, and lifts him up, onto the table. Stiles begins to moan as Derek glides his hand through his hair, gripping on tightly and pulling his head back, revealing his neck. Derek breaks the kiss as he darts towards Stiles' neck, he begins to gently peck at it but eventually turns to roughly biting it. "I like that" Stiles gasps as he reaches down and begins to pull his plaid shirt off. His shirt gets caught on his neck, and Derek realises as he sees Stiles awkwardly fumbling with the buttons. Immediately, Derek reaches up, ripping the shirt in half. "Hey, I liked that shirt man!" Stiles argues. "Oh, shut up." Derek moans as he kisses him roughly, slowly sliding his hand down Stile's nude chest. 

Derek grips tightly onto Stiles' belt and begins to unfasten it. Almost immediately, Derek begins to get frustrated and wrips Stiles' jeans off, revealing his Batman boxer-briefs. "Come-on man, do you have to rip all my clothes?" Stiles complains. Derek glares at him and can't help but smile, as he begins to stroke Stiles' crotch. 

Derek pulls Stiles carefully off the table, wrapping his arms tightly around his back, while he begins to slowly walk towards the bedroom. Derek exhales deeply as places Stiles gently on their bed, Stiles stares into Derek's eyes and immediately smiles. Derek smiles back and leans over to kiss him, stroking his neck.

Kissing Stiles' forehead, he stands up and walks towards the bedroom door, shutting it firmly as he turns around and makes his way back to Stiles, ready to make love to him. He gazes at Stiles as he climbs onto the large, warm bed. "You're so–" Stiles is passionately kissed by Derek before he can even finish his sentence.

"Stiles,..I....I love you." Derek replies.

**_TBC_ **

**Author's Note:**

> All feedback is greatly appreciated. Thank you so much for reading my work!


End file.
